1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to closure apparatus and methods for releasably sealing a chamber opening, specifically autoclaves and sterilizers which are used in hospitals or the like to sterilize garments, medical equipment, and other bacteria containing materials.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
It is conventional in the autoclave art to provide a pressure chamber for receiving various articles for sterilizing purposes. Conventional autoclaves are manufactured by a number of companies that provide a means to releasably seal the autoclave during use and thereafter the autoclave can be opened slowly and with a great deal of care, to prevent the contained steam from escaping quickly and injuring the operator. Various types of handles and pressure latches are provided with known autoclaves and sterilizers though some prior art devices are oftentimes difficult to properly seal, to safely open after sealing, or to train operators to prevent improper sterilizing and safety techniques.
With the known aforesaid and other problems and disadvantages associated with conventional autoclaves, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an autoclave closure apparatus and method which is both easy to use by relatively inexperienced personnel and which is fast and effective in its method of operation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a closure apparatus and method for an autoclave which includes a movable gasket positioned within a channel around the chamber opening to efficiently seal the chamber.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a method for sealing an autoclave in which fluid is directed against a door gasket to move the gasket against the door to form a proper seal therewith and to provide suction to said fluid to break the seal for opening the door.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a closure apparatus which includes a door which is pivotal and laterally slidable in operation.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention, apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below.